Un baiser longuement gagné
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: Hermione essaie tant bien que mal de vendre les faveurs de l'association pour laquelle elle travaille. Cela l'ammene à rencontrer Draco Malfoy. De là, un jeu de séduction commence. Read Enjoy and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Un baiser longuement gagné**_

**Rien n'est sorti de mon imagination, si ce n'est le scénario, malheureusement.**

**Voici une histoire qui met en scène Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, après Poudlard, après la guerre. C'est une romance, avec des touches d'humour bien sur ! C'est simple et ça compteras trois chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

_Chapter 1_

_Toc toc toc_

Draco grogna en se réveillant. Qui osait le déranger un dimanche matin à … Il tourna la tête vers son réveil et vit qu'il était 11h30. Oui bon, finalement c'était une bonne idée de le réveiller car il devait aller voir Blaise en début d'après-midi.

_Toc toc toc_

Tant bien que mal, il sortit de son lit et enfila un jean et une chemise, qu'il ne boutonna pas. Il alla dans le cuisine et prépara deux cafés.

« Si c'est Pansy, elle voudra un café. Si ce n'est pas elle, ça me fera double dose de café de bon matin et je serai mieux réveillé. » Pensa t-il.

Toc toc toc

Ca devait forcement être Pansy, il n'y avait qu'elle pour insister autant, se dit-il.

Il posa les deux tasses sur la table et ouvrit enfin la porte.

xxx . - ' - . xxx

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Enfin ! » Pensa Hermione avant de commencer à déballer son discours :

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione, de l'association Un Monde Meilleur. Depuis que le célèbre mage noir est mort, il y a deux ans, la vie est plus facile. Mais l'est-elle vraiment pour tous ? Non, des centaines de familles ont perdu un proche et vivent dans le deuil. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants sont désormais orphelins et trois gallions par sorciers suffiraient à tous leur faire retrouver une vie normale, loin de la pauvreté. Vous pouvez aussi contribuer à les sauver en adoptant un de ces jeunes désespérés.

- Entre Granger, la coupa le jeune homme extrêmement sexy qui se trouvait être ...

- Malfoy ?

- Ne reste pas plantée là, s'il te plaît. Il fait froid et je ne suis pas très couvert. Tu veux un café ?

- Euh, eh bien … je ne veux pas te déranger et je suis en plein travail.

- Fais comme si j'étais intéressé par ton association. Dit-il en la laissant passer. Le beau blond lui tendit une tasse et lui tira une chaise, sur laquelle elle s'assit, tout en détaillant son ancien camarade.

Il avait encore grandi et devait bien mesurer 1m90. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et ses cheveux aussi blonds. Ceux-ci n'étaient d'ailleurs pas du tout coiffés et lui donnaient un air sauvage, avec sa chemise ouverte et son vieux jean lui tombant sur les hanches. Il semblait très musclé, peut être faisait-il encore du Quidditch ? En tout cas, il était horriblement sexy.

- Quand tu auras fini de me déshabiller des yeux, tu me diras si tu veux du sucre. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin charmeur.

Hermione se sentit rougir, mais se resaisit vite et répondit.

- Je dois avouer que tu es … pas mal. Et je veux bien du sucre s'il te plait.

- Ouuh, la lionne a pris de l'assurance depuis deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Weasley t'aurait-il ouvert les yeux en même temps que les cuisses ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pervers, accompagné d'un sourire amusé qui prouvait qu'il rigolait. Hermione rit légèrement

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, disons que quand Potter a gagné contre Voldemort , vous aviez l'air d'être très proche le roux et toi. Alors je suppose qu'il a finit par te passer la bague au doigt et je me dis que c'est peut être ce qui t'as ouvert les yeux, Granger.

- Pas encore Granger, non. Corrigea t-elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ouvrir les yeux ?

- Tu as admis me trouver pas mal, même si tes yeux et ta manière de te mordre la lèvre disaient que tu me trouver bien plus que pas mal. Que tu ai osé me le dire signifie que tu as pris confiance en toi. Et en général, les filles qui ont confiances en elles sont celles qui savent qu'elles sont belles.

- Que je sois belle est un fait ?

- Tu as tout ce qu'il la faut là ou il le faut ! Diy-il, les yeux dans le décolleté. Mais dis-moi, ça voulait dire quoi » pas encore Granger » ?

- La semaine je reprends officiellement mon nom de famille Granger.

- Tu divorces de la belette ? Le pauvre … Fit-il en mimant la compassion.

- C'est un commun accord entre Ron et moi. On ne s'aime plus depuis quelques temps, c'est plutôt du fraternel entre nous. Et puis Lavande va finir par m'assassiner si je ne repose pas la bague.

Pas de regrets ? Vous allez faire quoi des enfants ?

- Ni de regrets, ni d'enfants. Et maintenant que je t'ai dévoilé ma vie privée Malfoy, parles moi de toi. Pourquoi vis-tu dans une maison et non pas un manoir ?

- Tu sais très bien de quel coté j'étais pendant la guerre, même si pour ma mère et moi c'était une obligation. Nous avons perdu et le nom Malfoy était celui qui ressortait le plus lorsque les gens parlaient d'anciens Mangemorts. Mon père est en train de crépir à Azkaban alors ma mère et moi sommes reparti de zéro. Elle vit avec le père veuf de Marcus Flint, qui d'ailleurs est mort pendant la guerre. Et moi j'ai eu besoin de tranquillité, alors je suis venu ici avec Lili et je m'y sens très bien.

- Lily ? Il y aurait donc une femme dans ta vie ?

- Une femelle plus précisément. Lily est mon chat. Serais-tu jalouse Granger ?

- D'un chat ? Pas du tout !

- D'une femme ça n'aurait pas été pareil, n'est ce pas ?

Draco sourit, se le va et vint se planter derrière Hermione. Il se pencha et elle sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et frissonna.

- Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte Granger, si je peux t'appeler comme ça, mais je dois aller voir Zabni cet après-midi et j'aimerais avoir le temps de me préparer.

- Serait-ce un rendez-vous galant que tu as avec lui pour devoir prendre …

Elle regarda sa montre.

- … deux bonnes heures pour te préparer ? Se moqua t-elle.

- A vrai dire, depuis qu'il a la peau claire, quelques taches de rousseur, des yeux chocolat-noisette, des cheveux châtains bouclés et surtout un corps de rêve, il m'intéresse alors … je lui fais la cour. Et je crois bien que ça marche.

Il lui fit un bisou dans le cou qui la fit frissonner. Elle se leva, se mit face à lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux, gris-bleu, de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Et comment t-y prends tu avec lui ?

Elle se rapprocha.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire pour commencer. C'est lui qui est venu essayer de me vendre je ne sais plus trop quoi un matin alors que je venais de me lever. Comme je n'avais pas trop pris le temps de m'habiller, il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux des yeux pendant qu'on buvait un café en discutant et … une chose en entraînant une autre on a fini par sortir ensemble.

Il se rapprocha d'elle à son tour. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs corps.

- Une chose en entraînant une autre ? C'est-à-dire ? Chuchota t-elle.

- Elle a doré mon baiser. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque en saisissant Hermione par la taille et en se penchant vers elle. Cette dernière, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire,, elle se recula et s'exclamant :

- Elle ? Zabini aurait-il changé de sexe ? Et puis, quel baiser ?

Elle recula encore, souriante. En face d'elle, Draco prit un air faussement vexé et croisa ses bras. Hermione rigola.

- Je me fous totalement de Zabini. Souffla t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune fille et en montrant les dents dans un sourire carnassier.

- Bref, de toute façon, je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée et je dois rentrer chez moi. Je finis à midi. Déclar t-elle en contournant l'ex Mangemort et en prenant son sac à main.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, se retourna et se trouva face à un Draco Malfoy avec une lueur de « Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer ! » dans les yeux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme qui sourit.

- Au plaisir de te revoir Malfoy. Souffla t-elle contre la joue de Draco, qui frissonna.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte.

xxx . - ' - . xxx

**Voili Voilà Voilou ! Si vous avez quelque chose à redire, en bien ou en mal, reviewez please. Sinon, ben … reviewez quand même !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un baiser longuement gagné**_

_Chapter 2_

_Toc toc toc_

- Tu peux aller ouvrir Mione s'il te plait ? Cria la voix de Ron depuis l'étage.

- Oui, oui ! Répondit-elle en sortant de la cuisine et en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger un lundi matin, à 8h30.

xxx . - ' - . xxx

- Bonjour Granger. Dit Draco une fois que la porte se soit ouverte sur une jolie jeune femme vêtue d'un simple débardeur bleu et d'un short blanc, les cheveux rassemblés en une simple couette.

- Ma- Malfoy ?: Qu'est ce que- qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Balbutia t-elle.

- Je viens chercher ce que tu me dois.

Il sourit. Elle fit même.

- Et qu'est ce je te dois ?

- Un baiser. Tu m'as laissé en plan hier et j'en n'ai pas apprécié. Vois-tu ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy l'obtient. Surtout s'il s'appelle Draco et qu'il sait qu'il plaît à la fille qu'il veut.

- Que de confiance en soi ! Sache qu'une Granger ne se laisse pas facilement avoir, même si c'est par un Malfoy qu'elle sait qu'il la veut.

Draco sourit, Hermione sourit.

- Qui c'est ? Cria ce qui devait être Ron Weasley, toujours à l'étage.

Hermione soupira, en souriant tout de même.

- Quel feignant…

- Je passe te chercher à 19h ? Ne dit pas non, c'est déjà réservé.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

- Serais-ce un rendez-vous ?

- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Beugla Weasley, à moitié habillé, Lavande Brown dans les bras, aux pieds de l'escalier.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Weasley. Je suis agent immobilier, et ta femme m'a contacté pour une maison avenue Amy-Lynn Johnson. Je suis venu pour savoir si elle était toujours d'accord pour la visiter ce soir.

Il avait improvisé ce mensonge à la perfection, se dit-il. Face à lui, Hermione était bouche bée.

- Ah d'accord. Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà trouvé quelque chose Mione. Encore moins que Malfoy pouvait avoir un boulot.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard noir.

- Euuuh … disons que je ne l'ai vue qu'hier et je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de t'en parler. Dit-elle à la belette avant de se retourner vers lui. C'est ok, je viens ce soir. J'espère que ça me plaira !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Draco puis lui claqua la porte au nez.

xxx . - ' - . xxx

Il était 19h10, et elle n'était toujours pas là.

- Ah les femmes, soupira t-il tandis que la porte s'ouvrait enfin.

Devant lui se trouvait une déesse. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon dont quelques mèches retombaient dans sa nuque et autour du visage, son corps parfaitement moulé dans une légère robe noire lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et ses pieds chaussés de talons de 8 bons centimètres, elle était parfaite.

Elle semblait un peu essoufflée par contre, remarqua Draco.

- Désolée … de t'avoir … laissé poireauter … dix minutes … j'étais pas prête … et Ron voulait … savoir … pourquoi je me préparait … autant. … Pfiou !

Draco rigola puis saisit la main d'Hermione et lui fit un baise-main. Elle rougit.

- Tu es resplendissante.

Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Souffla t-elle.

Il était habillé d'un smoking moldu noir, mais avait gardé une coiffure désordonnée, lui donnant un air vraiment chic.

- On y va ?

Ils transplanèrent.

xxx . – ' - . xxx

Ils apparurent sur le trottoir en face d'un restaurant français qui affichait fièrement cinq étoiles. Draco emmena Hermione à l'intérieur, en la guidant de sa main dans son dos.

Ils s'assirent à la table qu'on leur indiqua et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'on ai pris leurs commandes.

- Un restaurant moldu ? Commença Hermione.

- Oui. J'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen d'être tranquilles.

- Certes, mais ça m'étonne de ta part.

Draco sourit, il s'en douté.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien tu es un Sang-Pur

- Et donc je méprise tout ce qui se rapporte aux moldus, de près ou de loin, c'est ça ? J'ai changé Hermione, tu sais ? Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué … Se vexa t-il légèrement.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait un peu rougit quand il avait dit son prénom et sourit.

- J'ai vu que tu avais changé oui. Sinon, je ne t'aurai pas laisser me draguer comme ça. Je ne serais même pas pas rentrée chez toi.

- Alors tu avais compris que j'avais changé avant même que je ne commence à te faire des avances ?

- C'était du rentre dedans ! Rigola t-elle. Mais oui, ça se voyait que tu n'étais plus le petit Malfoy imbu de lui-même et méprisant à souhait. D'abord, tu vis dans une maison, pas dans un château, ce qui est considérable quand on sait que tu es très riche. Ensuite, tu m'as laissée entrer, alors que tu es un Sang-Pur et moi une Sang-de-B-

- Une née-moldue, coupa t-il. L'autre mot me rappelle les pires années de ma vie.

- Les pires années de ta vie ? Poudlard n'était pas si horrible.

- Parles pour toi ! Mon père m'obligeait à ne fréquenter que des Serpentards et à cause de luij'avais une réputation de fils à papa futur Mangemort. Que j'ai malheureusement moi-même renforcée avec le temps. Je regrette tant d'avoir suivi ses ordres à la lettre…

Draco remarqua alors qu'il était en train de casser l'ambiance et se mit à chercher un nouveau sujet de conversation. Le serveur arriva au même moment et ils entamèrent leurs repas silencieusement. Tandis que le serveur récupérait leurs assiettes, Hermione dit :

- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- … Rien. Pour l'instant en tout cas, car je compte bien trouver quelque chose à faire. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas du tout dans quel domaine me lancer. Rien ne me plais réellement donc … Et toi ? Tu travailles pour l'association Un Monde Meilleur ? Se moqua t-il.

- Oh ça va hein … Dit-elle, rouge de honte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne rien faire, car je n'ai pas assez d'argent.

- C'est ça d'être un Malfoy !

Ils rigolèrent mais Draco se stoppa net en voyant une chevelure rousse et des yeux bleus, accompagnés d'une tignasse noire, d'yeux verts et d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, arriver vers eux.

- Oh non … Grogna le blond.

Hermione se retourna, sourit et se leva.

- Harry ! Ginny ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

- Oh Hermione tu m'as trop manquée !

Il faudra que tu viennes nous voir un de ses quatre ! Enfin si Ginny est d'accord …

- Et pourquoi je ne serais pas d'accord ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Tu vois ? Elle s'énerve pour un rien ! J'en peux plus de ses hormones !

- Je suis enceinte je te rappelle ! Alors-

- Tu es enceinte Ginny ?

- Ouiii ! Ca faisait un mois il y a deux heures alors on est retournés en France pour l'occasion puisque c'est là qu'on l'-

- Ginny, ma chérie je ne suis pas sur de-

- Aaaargh ! Tu m'énerves ! Il me pompe l'air Hermione ! Tu le vois ? Je ne peux rien faire ou dire avec lui !

- Non mais ma chérie c'est juste que-

- Oh oui ça va ! Je disais ? Ah oui ! On est revenus en France, on l'a refait exactement à la même heure au même endroit qu'il y a un mois et il a dit qu'il m'emmenait au resto pour fêter ça. On est arrivés et on t'as croisée. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venue avec … Malfoy ?

- MALFOY ?

- Excusez-moi, messieurs dames, pourriez-vous vous assoir et parlez moins fort s'il vous plait ? Vous dérangez le reste de la clientèle. Interrompit un serveur.

- Oui, excusez-nous, c'est mon mari, il a des ^problèmes avec le monsieur là-bas. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir disons. Bref, viens Harry, j'ai faim.

-On en restera pas là Mione !

- Je vous appellerais !

Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, vint se rassoir en face de Draco.

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Vos avis ? Pour infos, ce chapitre est censé être beaucoup plus long mais j'ai préféré l'arrêter ici, car le dernier est déjà bien trop court !  
><strong>

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**estrella'zz :** Contente que ça t'intéresse ! Sache que je n'écrirais pas de lemon désolée, mais ça restera HOT entre eux deux, c'est sur ! Ouais moi aussi des fois je trouve qu'elle est trop coincée. Ah ouaiiiis ! Ca ce serait un super réveil de le voir dès le matin ! Merci !

**Crumberries** : Merci ! Non, ça n'était pas fait exprès, c'est juste que je me suis inscrite il n'y a pas très longtemps et je ne suis pas encore très familiarisée avec tout le site donc ... En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait remarqué ça, j'l'ai changé ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un baiser longuement gagné**_

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 :**

**Crumberries :** C'est vrai ça fait un peu bizarre mais j'avais dit qu'entre Hermione et Ron c'était comme frère et sœur, donc je trouvais que ça passait. Je dirais plutôt que Draco est sexy plus que chou mais pour Harry et Ginny c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop mignons ! Voilà la suite ;)

**Kate :** Merci !

_Chapter 3_

Le repas avait continué son cours et Hermione et Draco étaient sortis du restaurant. Une fois dehors, Hermione se mit face à Draco et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi tu me veux moi ? Pourquoi si subitement ?

Draco sourit et passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione.

- Parce que, hier, quand je t'ai vue sur le pas de ma porte, en train de déblatérer un discours bidon sur je ne sais plus quoi, j'ai cru que j'étais encore en train de rêver. D'abord, tu n'étais pas du tout la miss je-sais-tout coincée que j'avais connue. Non, là tu étais habillée simple et sexy et je suis prêt à parier qu'un tel décolleté avait pour but d'attirer plus facilement les gens dans tes filets, ce qui n'étais pas ton genre à Poudlard. Ensuite, comme je te connais j'ai remarqué que tu ne mettais pas tout ton cœur dans ton discours, contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait la lèche-cul rat-de-bibliothèque que tu étais. J'en ai conclus que tu n'aimais pas ton boulot, et ça c'est impensable pour Hermione Granger. En gros, tu as attisé ma curiosité, alors je t'ai invitée à entrer. J'avais déjà deux cafés de prêts en plus. On a commencé à discuter et tu as avoué me trouver « pas mal », ce que la petite Hermione Granger de 17 ans n'aurait jamais fait, même sous la torture ! Là je me suis dit que tu étais devenue vachement … intéressante. le genre de fille qui me plais quoi ! Tu avais changé considérablement depuis la dernière fois que je t'avais vue. Et j'aimais ça ! Il fallait que je tente le coup. Tu me plaisais vraiment de plus en plus à rentrer dans mon jeu et après que tu soit partie je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi toute la journée et toute la nuit. Je devais absolument obtenir ce baiser que je voulais tant et que tu ne m'avais pas donné… Et je ne l'ai toujours pas eu d'ailleurs !

Hermione rigola.

- Alors ce n'est que pour baiser que tu me dragues depuis hier ?

Elle fit mine d'être blessée mais ne put cacher son sourire joyeux, qui s'agrandit lorsque Draco lui répondit:

- A vrai dire, tu me plais bien alors je vais t'imposer des intérêts en plus du baiser !

- Des intérêts ? Quel genre ?

- Ben pour commencer, tu viens chez moi ! Il fait trop froid ici !

Il transplana sur le seuil de sa porte et ouvrit.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ! Ironisa Hermione en posant sa veste et son sac à main sur une chaise.

Elle s'adossa à un mur et regarda -dévora des yeux serait plus juste- le jeune Malfoy qui se mettait à l'aise. Il enleva sa veste, en fixant Hermione dans les yeux. Il défit sa cravate avec un air charmeur qui, selon la lueur dans les yeux de l'ex Griffondor, était efficace. Et pour finir il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme qui se mordait la lèvre à présent. Une fois qu'il fut à moins de cinq centimètres d'elle, il posa une main -la droite- sur la hanche de la jeune fille et l'autre -la gauche, vous l'aurez deviné- sur le mur, à côté de sa tête.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais forcé une fille à m'embrasser, et je ne le ferai jamais. Mais il faut que tu sache que j'ai vraiment du mal à te résister là alors tu vas me le donner ce baiser, oui ou merde ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix raque, ses lèvres à un millimètre de celles de la fille qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, préférant savourer la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau et la délicieuse odeur si masculine de son parfum. Finalement, alors que seul le tic-tac de la pendule résonnait dans la pièce, Hermione soupira un « non » et s'échappa de l'emprise des mains du blond en pouffant.

Draco tenta de la retenir mais elle l'esquiva et alla se réfugier dans la salle à manger, en rigolant franchement cette fois-ci. Une course poursuite autour de la table s'ensuivit, à la fin de laquelle Draco monta sur le pauvre meuble, faisant fuir une Hermione hilare dans la cuisine.

- Tu vas perdre à ce jeu là, Mione ! La menaca-t-il depuis la salle à manger où il était resté le temps d'enlever ses chaussures.

- Mione ? On en est déjà aux surnoms Dray ?

Il rougit, mais elle ne le vit pas car lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, elle avait disparue.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est, se demanda-t-il en allant vers la salle de bain.

Devant la douche reposaient deux chaussures à talons enlevées à la va-vite. Draco sourit et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la cabine de douche.

- Ce n'est pas discret les chaussures, tu sais ? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un coup.

Son sourire se fana, la douche était vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle avait pu se cacher car deux mains se placèrent devant ses yeux et une voix dit:

- Et ce n'est pas très intelligent de croire que je peux être aussi stupide ! Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un bisou à la base du cou et de s'enfuir vers le bureau.

Il frissonna, cette fille l'excitait vraiment, il ne pouvait plus le nier !

- Cette fois tu es prise au piège ma belle ! Il n'y a qu'une porte pour sortir du bureau ! … Et elle est fermée maintenant ! Dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Hermione était face à lui, son chignon à moitié défait et haletante.

- Il fallait bien que je finisse par te laisser gagner parce que je ne me voyais pas passer la nuit à courir partout dans ta maison ! Dit-elle.

Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Il fit quelque pas dans sa direction, elle recula d'autant. Cependant, à force de reculer, elle se retrouva bloquée par le bureau, sur lequel elle se hissa.

- Ce n'est pas que tu m'as laissé gagné, c'est que tu as perdu, c'est tout ! Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle, sans toutefois tenter de l'embrasser.

Ils se sourirent et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de lui. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione et la serra contre lui, sans casser le contact visuel.

- Tu me ferais l'honneur d'être ma petite amie ?

- Tu en as mis du temps à me le demander ! Et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de réponse, Draco.

Il frissonna en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche qu'il convoitait tant, mais oublia dans la seconde qui suivit son prénom.

Elle lui avait enfin donné son baiser.

xxx . - ' - . xxx

**Voilaaaa c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz vos avis dans une 'tite review. Ne me maudissez pas s'il vous plait pour la taille du chapitre, car je sais qu'il est plus petit que les deux précédents, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, car je voulais absolument m'arrêter au baiser. Reviewez !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**estrella'z :** Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu et suivi et reviewé ! Et ensuite merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments sur ma manière d'écrire et tout et tout c'est super gentil ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

**Rachel :** Contente que tu ai aimé ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ( autant le chapitre que la course poursuite :p ) !

**Virginie Ecuyer :** Merci d'avoir aimé ! C'est vrai qu'une suite serai la bienvenue mais je ne me sens pas de la faire pour l'instant. Pas assez d'inspiration :( mais peut etre qu'un jour ... !

**virginie01 :** Merci !

**attrape-reve :** Mdr ! Non, non je te rassure je n'étais pas là ! J'ai pensé que cette scène était géniale alors je l'ai mise dans mon histoire :p T'as de la chance que ça se soit passé comme ça avec ton homme, j'aurais bien aimé pareil moi ... Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé :)

**MrsYaoi :** Hihi merci ! ^^


End file.
